Can't Resist
by DEATH of Mercury
Summary: CHAPTER 10 is FINALLY UP!!!! Stephen, Draco, and Chloe drive Hermione to the edge.
1. New Additions

This is my first fanfic so be nice~~ R/R pleaze~~ also, im co-writin this with Christine… (im not sure wut her penname is…) ill update as soon as I get some positive reviews (… hab fun reading ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Can't Resist  
  
It was a rainy afternoon and Hermione, now starting her 7th year at Hogwarts (she's Head Girl, of course ), was feeling a touch of PMS as she slowly boarded the Hogwarts Express. Slouching her shoulders, she walked reluctantly to the Head Girl and Boy's compartment and took a seat. As she gazed outside the window, she caught a short glimpse of Ron and Ginny's flaming red hair and Harry's jet-black hair. Harry and Ron changed a lot over the years. Harry had grown more muscular and taller. Quidditch really helped…~ Ron, however, was much more taller than Harry and he was the best looking guy in Gryffindor. Unfortunately, this did not cheer her up that much. Since the 6th year, Hermione had felt discontented with her boring routine life. Harry and Ron seemed so boring. But, what could she do? The best thing she could do was change herself and hope to attract some interesting guys, with a little help from her best friend Ginny.  
  
As Hermione looked herself over, thinking of all the changes she had gone through. She was nothing like the bushy-haired nerd she used to be. Her messy brown hair was now chocolate brown with gentle wavy curls. Her skin was smooth and clean, with no traces of acne whatsoever. The big front teeth, which had brought her so much grief before, were now perfect. In addition to all these marvelous transformations, she was filled in at all the right places and was skinny enough to look good in a super short mini- skirt and a strapless top. As a matter of fact, Hermione was currently dressed in a pair of tight sparkley jeans and a light blue halter- top.  
  
!!!!SLAM!!!!  
  
Hermione broke her gaze from the window and looked at the figure standing in the doorway to the compartment. To her great dismay, it was none other then that horrible Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well, hello Granger. Fancy seeing you here, in my compartment." Draco said in his usual lazy drawl.  
  
"This compartment is for both Head Boy and Girl. What are you doing here? You can't be Head Boy!" Hermione spat out with hatred. She hated it when someone intruded while she was thinking.  
  
"Unfortunately for the both of us, mudblood, it seems as if we will spend the rest of the year working with each other, seeing as how I am indeed Head Boy." Malfoy replied, keeping his face void of expression.  
  
"Oh great, I get to spend my whole year, working with Ferret Boy. Life is cruel." Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"Well, I'm going to sit down, whether you like it or not." Draco said. Hermione ignored him.  
  
Minutes crawled past. Hermione, positive that Draco had lost interest in bothering her, secretively studied Draco. He had gone through lots of changes over the break also. He was somewhere around 6 feet 4 inches, had toned muscles under his black robe, and had grown more, attractive. "I guess he's not a scrawny little kid anymore." Hermione thought with scorn.  
  
Her thoughts were once again interrupted as Hogwarts Express slowly came to a stop. Draco and Hermione wordlessly walked out of their compartment. After a silent carriage ride from the train stop to the school, it was time for all the students to gather up in the great hall for the sorting. As Head Boy and Girl, Herm and Draco had to sit at a separate tables set especially for them. As usual, the hall was filled with happy voiced talking eagerly with friends. After few minutes, all noises were stopped as Professor Dumbledore raised his hand.  
  
"Before we start the sorting, I have an announcement to make. Our school has received two new students."  
  
This sentence drew all eyes to him more affectively then an attention spell.  
  
"It is my greatest joy to introduce Miss Chloe Lee and Mister Stephen Chen."  
  
Everyone clapped politely.  
  
"After we sort all the first years, Miss Lee and Mister Chen shall be sorted."  
  
Unfortunately for the Sorting Hat, no one paid attention to its new song except for some of the 1st years with amazed looks on their faces. The rest were all too busy examining the newcomers. Chloe was standing casually in front of the room, looking rather bored. Her hair was black with screaming red highlights and her thin neck was accented with a spike choker. Her tight black tank top with Rebel written in neon green graffiti across the chest and her tight ripped jeans drew every boy's eyes. Although she was already tall, she wore black high heels. On her face she had green eye shadow, red lip-gloss, and a pair of large hoop earrings that had "bitch" written on it. Overall, she looked quite intimidating.  
  
Stephen was the opposite of Chloe. He had black spiked hair, and was wearing baggy jeans and a yellow Tommy shirt. Although he wasn't a rebel or a gangster, he was definitely HOT~  
  
Time came for the newcomers to be sorted. Chloe was up first.  
  
"Well, hello Chloe, which house do you wish to be sorted into? I see you have plenty of bravery and courage… How about Gryffindor??" whispered the Sorting Hat into her ears.  
  
"Whatever~ Just hurry up will you??" thought Chloe in reply.  
  
"Well, I think you'd be best in SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat shouted the last word.  
  
The Slytherins cheered loudly while everyone else looked very disappointed.  
  
Next, it was Stephen's turn. The Hat took only few seconds before shouting out.  
  
"Gryffindor!!!"  
  
The Gryffindor table cheered. Especially the girls.  
  
"Now that that's over with, let the feast begin!!!"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione eagerly introduced themselves to Stephen. All the girls shot jealous looks at Hermione, who was offering him a tour of the school afterwards. Stephen nodded in reply.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, Chloe was telling the attentive crowd why she switched schools.  
  
"I was expelled from Transgoth, a school in Korea (but she speaks fluent English.. hmm.. oh well~), because I graffitied the teachers' lounge." Chloe said, with a hint of pride in her voice.  
  
Suddenly, a sexy voice whispered in her ear. "Well, I see we have a rebel in our hands."  
  
Chloe turned around and found herself starring into a pair of cold silver eyes.  
  
"My name is Draco Malfoy. I trust you're not a mudblood?" He said with a smirk on his face.  
  
Chloe reached up her hand and caressed his platinum blond hair.  
  
"Hi Draco..." she whispered into his ears. She let her hand drop from his hair and gently slid her fingers down to his stomach. Slowly fingering his six-pack, Chloe said, "Fuck off." She dropped her hand to her side, sat down, and started to eat.  
  
Draco stood still, temporarily shocked. However, he recovered quickly and sat down next to Chloe. For the rest of the feast, they both stayed silent. 


	2. Troublesome Start

Can't Resist  
  
(over at the Gryffindor table)  
  
Ginny was sitting patiently at the Gryffindor table, waiting for Harry to appear. At the beginning of last year, Harry had asked Ginny out. They have been sharing a great relationship since. Finally, Harry found Ginny and came to her side.  
  
"Oh Harry! I missed you so much!" cried Ginny, giving him a big hug and a small kiss.  
  
"Okay Ginny, you can get off Harry now," said Ron. Although he didn't want them to break up, it was still weird for him to watch his little sister in the arms of his best friend.  
  
"Oh, Ron. You really need to loosen up! We're not going to break up anytime soon." Said Harry, returning Ginny's kiss.  
  
"I know, I know." mumbled Ron.  
  
Ginny and Harry exchanged grins.  
  
Hermione got bored and walked over to Stephen.  
  
"So you want to go on that tour now?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Sure, I was getting bored anyway." said Stephen as he followed Hermione out of the Great Hall.  
  
After a bit of walking, Hermione proudly proclaimed, "This is the library, and everyone considers it my territory."  
  
"I love books." Stephen mumbled under his breath.  
  
"You do?" asked Hermione, surprised, but in a good way.  
  
"Yea… it's great. I guess that's why I don't have that much friends. I spend too much time reading by myself." Replyed Stephen shyly.  
  
Hermione felt herself blush. "I love reading to…" she whispered quietly. Both became quiet oncemore.  
  
After the library, Hermione took him around to most of the classrooms when Stephen asked, "Where do I sleep?"  
  
So Hermione quickly showed him entrance to the Gryffindor wing and explained about the common room and the dormitories.  
  
Suddenly the hallways filled with noise. Hermione left Stephen to tell the Gryffindors the new password.  
  
"The new password is 'Magical Fortune'!" Hermione yelled through the huge crowd.  
  
Then, as the portrait swung open, all the girls and boys divided toward their separate staircases.  
  
Professor McGonagall appeared next to her and whispered in her ear. "Come to Professor Dumbledore's office after everyone gets in."  
  
After making sure that all the first years were inside, Herm slammed the portait shut and slowly walked to Dumbledore's office.  
  
(dumbledore's office)  
  
"As you know, Head Girl and Boy have their own lodgings. Professor McGonagall shall show you the way. Oh yea, and please drop by my office before lunch tomorrow please." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
Draco and Hermione followed Professor McGonagall without saying a word. Hermione was thinking about Stephen. He seemed so much like her. She couldn't wait to get to know him.  
  
Draco was thinking about Chloe. That bitch! He couldn't believe what she had said to him! Malfoys are supposed to be in charge. Not some rebel girls from some far away country!!  
  
Hermione's and Draco's thoughts were interrupted when Profesor McGonagall stopped at a portrait of a turtle.  
  
"This is where your room is and your password is 'Orange Slices'. Hermione, your room is to the right and Draco, your room is to your left. Good night."  
  
"This year is going to be different alright, with the new kids and everything." Herm and Draco thought as they stepped into their shared commonroom.  
  
Herm couldn't help but gasp at the beauty of it. The walls were beige and all the furniture were minty green. A bright orange fire burned in the fireplace, giving the room a welcoming atmosphere.  
  
While gazing happily at the room, something caught the corner of her eye. Draco seemed to be staring at her in a peculiar way.  
  
"Granger," whispered Draco in a husky tone. "come over here."  
  
"Why would you think I'm going to listen to you? You can't make me." Replyed Herm crossly.  
  
"I can and will make you." Draco said with a disturbing smirk on his face.  
  
"Malfoy, I cannot deal with… " Hermione started to say, but she was cut off by Draco, who had grabbed her small shoulders and pressed her to a nearby wall.  
  
"Ow!" Hermione yelped, but Draco ignored it.  
  
"I had a bad day today." Draco whispered. "I need some refreshment."  
  
With that sentence, he started to kiss her, hard. Hermione gasped in surprise. Draco took this opportunity to force his tongue inside her mouth.  
  
Struggling, Hermione tried to break free, but it was no use. His grip was too strong. She didn't want to, but found her self giving in to his intoxicating touch.  
  
Draco slowly slid his hands underneath her robe and caressed her smooth skin. Hermione's hands were busy feeling his silky smooth hair.  
  
!!!BANG!!!  
  
The turtle portrait swung open. Stephen stood there, too shocked to say anything.  
  
"Stephen! How did you get in here?!?!" said Hermione in a panicky voice as she pushed Draco away from her.  
  
Stephen finally found his voice. "Hermione! What are you doing with him!?!?"  
  
"How did you get in here?!?!" Hermione repeated.  
  
"I followed you here, hoping to wish you good night! Now what are you doing with him!?!?" asked Stephen once more.  
  
"Hey Stephen. How you doing?" said Draco.  
  
"What were you doing to Hermione!" Stephen shouted. He looked ready to kill.  
  
"What did it look like I was doing?" asked Draco with a triumphant smile on his face.  
  
"Look Stephen, I can explain! You see…"  
  
"You don't need to explain, Herm," said Stephen in a defeated tone. "I know what I saw." With that, he stormed out of the room.  
  
"No… STEPHEN! It, it was a misunderstanding.. uh, uh, uh… It wasn't me!" Hermione cried desperately but it was too late.  
  
"Hmm, nice excuses Granger, but I'm afraid your loverboy is gone. Pity… It would've been nice to have a chat with him. Oh well, there's always next time. Good Night!" Draco said, his voice filled with glee. Snickering, he went off to his own room.  
  
Hermione fell onto a chair, tears falling from her eyes. It was all Mayfoys fault. But maybe, if she went after him right now, she might be able to explain. Wiping away her tears, Hermione ran out to follow Stephen. 


	3. Chloe's Story

Can't Resist  
  
::Stephen thinking::  
  
"I can't believe Herm was making out with a guy!! And I actually thought there was something between us. I thought there was a connection! But I guess she doesn't feel the same way… How could I have been so stupid?? Why didn't I ask her if she had a boyfriend?? I just assumed she didn't because she was so friendly. I guess that's just the way she is.. I am so stupid!!"  
  
::Stephen's thoughts end::  
  
Stephen didn't know where he was going. All that filled his mind was getting away fro Hermione and his embarrassment. After a while, he had to stop and catch his breath, he found out that he was on the tallest tower, the best place for stargazing. (the astronomy tower maybe?) At first he thought he was alone. Who else could possibly be out here this late? Everyone were supposed to be asleep! But he realized that there definitely was a human being standing there, gazing at the stars. An unexpected voice broke the silence.  
  
"Well, are you going to come over here or just stand there like a dummy?" Chloe asked. She knew what had happened. She had been lurking in the shadows, exploring her new school when she heard the shouts.  
  
Stephen hesitantly stepped up next to Chloe. She seemed to be thinking. Could it be possible that she knew what had happened between him and Hermione?  
  
"I heard what happened." Chloe whispered, as if she knew what was on his mind. "I want to tell you something. Sit down." She pointed to two chairs and sat down herself.  
  
Stephen obeyed. There was something about Chloe that made you listen.  
  
"Well, when I was in Korea," Chloe started, "I led a gang called 'Hell Raisers'. I was respected and most of all, feared. One day, I was beating up a guy that refused to join us. I had in mind to kill him, or at least screw him up bad. But someone stepped in. His name was Young Han. But on the streets, he was known as Spider. He stepped inbetween me and that pathetic guy and said, 'Stop.' That was it. And he stared into my eyes. It was like he was reading my mind or something. I turned around and left. After I returned to my 'home', I did some research on this Spider. He was my parents' friends' son. He was a straight A student, and led a clean life. He only occasionally came onto the streets, to protect pathetic losers. I didn't get why he did that at that time. The next day, he came to me at school and offered to tutor me. Although I hate studying, something in me stopped me from saying no immediately. We agreed to meet after school every week day… So we met, and we studied, and he changed my life. I got ok grades and I started enjoying the street life less and less. Young Han was growing on me. One day, one of my little people came up to me. He told me that I was growing soft. The gang wanted me to prove that I was still worthy to be their leader. They wanted me to kill Young Han… So… I did… I called him out one chilly night to an abandoned ally. I told him that he was bad influence on me and that I had almost gone soft because of it. I told him that he had to go.. And when I started beating him up, he didn't even resist… He just looked deep into my eyes and told me that he loved me. I didn't listen… I just kept on hitting him….. After that night, I regretted what I did so much that my heart felt like it had broken into thousand pieces. I became more rebellious then ever. And then, of course, I got expelled…."  
  
Silence loomed over the air like a heavy blanket. Stephen didn't know what to say. He didn't know why Chloe was telling him this. Chloe continued…  
  
"Well, now that you know my story, what's up with you? You like that bushy haired girl or not?"  
  
"I… um… no… I can't, I shouldn't like her… She has that blond haired guy…" Stephen mumbled.  
  
"Who? Malfoy? He's just all talk and nothing more. If you want that girl, I can help you." Chloe said confidently.  
  
"You.. can?" asked Stephen in a intimidated voice. "How?"  
  
"I'll pretend to be your girlfriend and that girl will fall at your feet and beg for you to take her. Don't worry, it works. I know."  
  
At that point, Stephen was desperate to get Hermione. Also, there was something about the tone of Chloe's voice that made it sound as if her 'plan' would work perfectly. He agreed. "Ok then, I guess…"  
  
"Good, let's start." Chloe replied and threw Stephen a look that said "this is going to be fun". She pushed Stephen down to the floor and began kissing him. 


	4. Nightime Adventures

Can't Resist  
  
At first, a series of not so appropriate words flew through Stephen's head. When Chloe offered to be his girlfriend, he had thought they would just pretend in front of others. He certainly hadn't expected this… Noticing Stephen's obvious puzzlement, Chloe stopped.  
  
"Not exactly what you had in mind?" She asked.  
  
"Uh… no… not quite…" Stephen stuttered..  
  
"So you're just going to half do it? If we're going to pretend to be a couple, we need to be able to do it right!" Chloe muttered with a pissed off look on her face. "Fine with me! See you later." She stormed off, leaving Stephen lying on the cold floor, befuddled.  
  
"Girls…" complained Stephen, walking back to the Gryffindor dorms.  
  
::Chloe's thoughts::  
  
"Yes! Chloe strikes again! Guys will eat any bullshit I feed them. While Stephen thinks I'm helping him get that geek, I'll make sure that he slowly falls for me!! I'm such a player~" ::smirk::  
  
::End of Chloe's Little Conversation with herself::  
  
Wandering aimlessly, Chloe found herself facing a pair of gigantic doors. They seemed to be leading to the outside grounds. Shrugging carelessly, she pushed opened the doors a bit and slipped outside. Chloe suppressed a gasp as she gazed at the beautiful scenery laid out before her. The night sky was clear with many sparkling stars embroidered in it. A bright blue moon shone, making the night seem mysterious and charmed. The beams of moonlight cut through the air and reflected upon the lake, making its still surface glimmer like a new mirror. Afraid of breaking the fragile beauty, Chloe slowly made her way over to the lake's shore and gingerly sat down. Gazing wistfully at the cold water, she couldn't help but wish that she had brought her swimming suit with her. She imagined how good it would feel to have the chilly water caress her bare skin.  
  
"Wait, no one's watching. Who needs a swimming suit??" she silently whispered to herself. "I'll just go skinny dipping and hope the fish don't bite me. Hmm, too bad Stephen isn't here. ::smirk::  
  
Quietly discarding all her clothing, Chloe stepped into the water, causing the surface to ripple like a patch of silk floating in air. The freezing water surrounded her and gave her a sense of pleasure, peace, and tranquility that she hadn't felt for a long time. As she happily waded, she heard a small splash behind her. Turning around swiftly, and found herself staring into a familiar pair of piercing silver eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Chloe exclaimed in a panicky but hushed voice.  
  
"I saw you enjoying your night swim and couldn't bring myself to reject such an enticing opportunity."  
  
While Draco was talking, Chloe found herself inspecting Draco's great body. Her gaze slowly traveled down but flicked quickly back up as soon as she realized what she was doing. Draco saw this and couldn't help but grin at such a timid side of The Rebel.  
  
"Well, this is all very interesting, but I seriously need to get some sleep. Good night." Chloe said curtly, hurried to the shore, gathered her clothes, and ran to Slytherin dorms. Draco stayed for few more minutes, drifting with the wind, then went in also.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4 


	5. Thank yous and comments. NOT A CHAPTER

Hello~ This is Sai~~~ hehe this is the time when I say my thank yous and get my little comments out there for y'all to read~ hehe~ ok first…  
  
Lots of thanks to those who r/red.. It meant a lot to me… : kiki shinoda, peridot, mistress vixen, Jilly H, Calypso in Love, Little Blossom, Evenstar, Giggleguts, Sucker for Romance, ……………, Mrs. Biggerstaff, Mione G, dragon2088, Audry14, TFG, Icy Stormz, and omg. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok… some comments…  
  
To Mistress Vixen : what's a Mary Sue?? Hehe… sorry, I'm very ignorant ::sheepish smile::  
  
To Calypso in Love : I have no idea how to pair these people up. Just writing as I go.. No planning.. hehe  
  
To ……. : I do use quotation marks.  
  
To Mrs. Biggerstaff : I'm really glad you enjoyed Chloe's little story. I was afraid everyone would hate it because it's really sappy.. (  
  
To Dragon2088 : Yes, they do have magic but just because they do have magic doesn't mean they go through the stuff normal people go through. I was trying to focus more on the human side of the wizards and witches but I'll try my best to add more magic.  
  
To Icy Stormz : hehe Chloe is from Korea and Stephen is Chinese. The reason they are both Asian is probably because I'm a F.O.B. ( f.o.b. = fresh off behangi.. behangi is the Korean word for airplane. Basically, fobs are the people that just came from Korea… I'm considered a fob I guess… Four years isn't that much…)  
  
To omg: hey you~! You finally reviewed~!! Yes it is based on "him" but I don't like him anymore so… yea… I need to find new inspiration for Stephen… I've been looking around…  
  
Also… Do you guys want this to become a NC-17?? If you do, or don't, review and tell me~ please… Also, I need to know this to write NC-17… What exactly does "having an orgasm" or something like that mean?? It's not exactly something we covered in Sex Ed at Health class hehe… help please~ (  
  
So, that's all the comments for now… I'm currently writing the 5th chapter but it's going slow because I started school again and next week is the SAT9 tests… I'm tyring my best to write between my classes and during lunch… I have too much homework and classes after school (dance, violin, etc.) to write… sorry… ok… Bye bye~~!!  
  
p.s. Does anyone need a penpal?? I want to encrease my writing skills. If you want a penpal, give me your email address and I'll try to email you frequently with just some pointless writing~ hehe doesn't that sound fun?? ( 


	6. Plan in Action

**heyhey everyone!! I haven't written in a while because my grades were going down.. After few months of not writing and trying to focus on studying, my math grade is back up to an A… However, my math average is 90% barely making an A so I'm going to take writing really nice and slow… wellz, here's a not-so-good attempt at chapter 5… hope u enjoy it!!*****  
  
The next morning, Chloe awoke with a slight headache and a runny nose.  
  
"I guess I shouldn't have went swimming in freezing water." She thought to herself.  
  
Nevertheless, she got up and threw on a blue tank top and a pair of white shorts. After thinking profusely for few minutes she unwillingly put on the black robes that the students were required to wear. Chloe was about to walk out of the room she shared with several other 7th year Slytherin girls, when a great idea came to her. She got out a pair of scissors and a green spray paint and silver glitter spray. Chloe quickly cut off the sleeves of her robe, trimmed the bottom so it came only to her knees, artistically graffitied the robe with the green spray paint, and added finishing touches with the glitter. After letting it dry for few minutes, Chloe put it on and proudly walked out of the dorm.  
  
Because she took her time getting to breakfast, the Great Hall was filled by the time Chloe sauntered in. She could feel everyone staring at her as she crossed over to the Slytherin table. Chloe took time to throw Stephen a smirk on the way. When she finally reached the Slytherin table, all the girls stood up and congratulated her on the radical change to the norm. Half mindedly acknowledging their praise, Chloe tried to talk to Draco.  
  
"So, what do you think??" she inquired, staring into his cold eyes.  
  
"Think about what?" Draco replied absent mindedly.  
  
"Nevermind" Chloe replied with a sigh and stood up.  
  
Walking once again to the Gryffindor table, she forced Stephen to stand up.  
  
"We're still doing this, right?" She whispered in his ear.  
  
"Uh, I guess." Was his timid reply.  
  
"Alright then, try to make it look real." She murmured back. She began to talk out-loud.  
  
"Hey Stephen~" Chloe spoke, using her most flirty voice.  
  
Suddenly, Stephen grabbed Chloe's waist and kissed her. Although she was surprised, Chloe quickly recovered and kissed him back.  
  
"Wow! This guy can sure kiss!" she thought as she delved in deeper into the kiss.  
  
Gasps resounded throughout the Hall as everyone watched the startling scene. Stephen just about had his tongue in her mouth when Draco marched furiously up to him and pulled them apart. Hermione stood up also, and whispered urgently to Stephen, "Are you out of your mind?!?!"  
  
Chloe choose this moment to wrap her arms across Stephen's waist and give him a small peck on his cheeks.  
  
"Didn't you guys know? He's mine now." She declared arrogantly so everyone could hear.  
  
"Chloe.. You slut!!" Draco shouted, unable to contain his rage.  
  
Stephen punched Draco right in his face, causing him to bleed from the corner of his mouth. Wiping away the blood, Draco lunged for Stephen. But Professor McGonagall interfered in time to keep him from doing any damage.  
  
"Break it up now!! You two devils come to Professor Dumbledore's office at lunch! Don't take time to eat, come right away at the bell!" She shouted at the two boys. "You come before eating, too." She added, looking at Hermione. They nodded and Professor left, shaking her head and talking quietly to herself about hormones and uncontrollable teenagers.  
  
The foursome just back and forth at each other. After a second of awkward silence, Chloe started laughing. After picking up a blueberry muffin from the Gryffidor table, she left the hall, cracking up.  
  
"Maybe she's crazy." Hermione whispered as she stared at Chloe's retreating form.  
  
"Shut up." Stephen replied rather weakly as he stood up and ran after her.  
  
"They're both crazy." Draco said to himself as he sat on the floor, staring at the door as it slammed shut behind Stephen.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
**sorry that it was so short.. I'm running out of ideas…** 


	7. Huh?!

Chloe loved watching guys fight. Especially when it was over her. When she was strolling out of the Great Hall, she had spied a cute black haired boy sitting at the Gryffindor table. Hmm, just maybe… No, she had to concentrate on the task at hand. While she was thoughtfully munching on the muffin she had picked up, Stephen came running and stopped next to Chloe.  
  
"What was that??" he gasped, out of breath. "Everyone thinks you are crazy!!"  
  
"Well, it was funny how you guys were fighting." She replied coolly. "Besides, who cares what other people think??"  
  
"I just can't figure you out." Stephen mumbled. "One moment you're emotional, the next moment, nothing can affect you."  
  
"I don't want to be predictable." Chloe said with a smirk on her face.  
  
Stephen turned to face Chloe, grabbed her shoulders in his hands and look at her right in the eyes. After staying under the uncomfortable gaze for a few seconds, Chloe squirmed out from his hold and walked briskly away. There was something weird about the way Stephen had looked at her. It seemed like a longing, but also mixed in was hatred. It made Chloe shiver. What a freak. Chloe now started running. She ran out from the castle and lied down next to the lake. Something about the water calmed her down. She had been lying there for not long when she heard someone approaching. She propped herself up on her elbows so that she could see who it was. As she had expected, it was Hermione.  
  
"What were you doing in there?!" she spoke, her voice glazed with a coldness that was so rarely found.  
  
"What did you think I was doing?" Chloe replyed, her voice also edged with aggression. "Stephen is mine and there is nothing you can do about it."  
  
"Stay away from him." Hermione said, her voice just above a whisper but just as empowering as a shout. "Or else." There was a strange finality about the statement that made Chloe flinch. But she managed to keep her cool.  
  
"Like you could do anything critical." She shot back, her voice getting louder with every syllable. "You'll probably bore Stephen to death with all your studying."  
  
"You don't know anything. Stay away from Stephen." Hermione stated once again in her cold voice.  
  
"Here's a hill, GET OVER IT!" Chloe screamed. "Annoying bitch." She added, as a finishing touch.  
  
At this, Hermione turned and started walking away. After taking a few steps, she turned halfway back and said, "You stay away from Stephen." Then she just walked away.  
  
Chloe was dumbfounded by this new side of Hermione. So far, she had only seemed like a pretty chic standing on the sidelines. But maybe, she was on the field, playing the tactical game of love and jealousy.  
  
"Well, then, she'll just have to be eliminated." Chloe declared to herself. She then stood up and walked up to the castle for her classes.  
  
Stephen had decided to skip his first class. He needed some time to think. There was something about Chloe that made him want to love her but despise her at the same time. Her arrogance, pride, and sarcasm made him hate her. She got her message out to the people. If she felt like something should be said, it was said and everyone heard. It was the ability to get people's attention that Stephen was jealous of. However, her different ways, and her ability to put on a show attracted Stephen. He would give anything to hear her say that she was his. Only his. But, that wasn't going to happen. *sigh* And what about Hermione? In comparing Herm to Chloe, Stephen was starting to loose his interest in Herm. Although she was beautiful, she lacked that spark that Chloe possessed. Stephen thrived on the rush of the unpredictable. Hermione just couldn't give that…  
  
Draco sat in Herbology, not paying attention, as usual. There was something about Hermione that drew him closer. Her need to keep everything in control and her new found appearance made her desirable. But then, Chloe…. There was the dilemma. Chloe had the attitude, the bitchyness, while Hermione was the pure, clean, one. Choices… And then, there was Stephen to consider. That stupid bastard… Switching back and forth between Herm and Chloe. One day, hopefully in the near future, Stephen would get his… Oh yea…  
  
"Mister Malfoy, be so kind to inform me what the main use for the P'tlyng plant is."  
  
"Huh??"  
  
Hermione was sitting on her bed. Skipping class for the first time in her life. She would've died of guiltiness if her mind wasn't already so preoccupied. Draco, Stephen, and Chloe… You just couldn't figure them out… Draco had the sexy, arrogant charm, Stephen was her true love (or at least she had thought so before), and Chloe.. ::arg:: she got in the way… If only Chloe would disappear… Then everything would be all right.  
  
Herm's train of thoughts were broken when a breeze blew from the window and knocked a picture down from the vanity. It was a picture of her, when she was just starting at Hogwarts. The glass covering it had cracked.  
  
"I can't deal with this right now. I need a bath." She spoke quietly to herself and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the hot water in the huge bath, poured in lots of chamomile bath oil and watched the sweet smelling water fill the tub. When it was filled to the brim, she took off all her clothes and stepped into the hot water slowly. Fully lowering herself into the water, she sighed contently.  
  
"That's better." She breathed lightly. After soaking up the water for about an hour, she stepped out, put on a comfortable red knee-length skirt and a black spaghetti-strap, walked out of the bathroom. She was met with a sight of a figure standing right in front of her.  
  
"What the!?!" she had time to exclaim before the figure covered her mouth with its hands and dragged her to the bed.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 


	8. The Mysterious Stranger

Hermione struggled against the rough intruder but couldn't escape. The stranger dragged her to her bed, threw her down and pinned her arms down with his knees, leaving his arms free. The lights were off and the curtains drawn. It was very hard to see. Nevertheless, from the very corner of her vision Hermione could see a chair laden with a big dark- colored bag. In a split second thousands of ideas flashed through her head. Was she about to be kidnapped? Raped? How did this guy get in? Was he going to take her out of Hogwarts grounds? Oblivious to her thoughts, He grabbed a wand from the bag and muttered few spells under his breath, sound-proofing the room, locking the doors, and making her incapable of using her voice, her only weapon. Herm tried frantically to squirm out from underneath him but he was too strong. After being slapped several times, Hermione decided to lay low for a while and wait for the stranger to put down his guard. He slid his rough hands along the side of her beautiful body. Tears started to flow from her eyes. To her amazement and fury, He wiped her tears away with his filthy hands. Anger boiled under her skin. He now proceeded once again to touch her. As he caressed her smooth skin, he slowly guided his hands underneath her robes. The nimble fingers swiftly made their way up her legs. As they massaged the inside of her thighs, Hermione slapped him. Then she jumped up form the bed, and ran to the door. Banging hysterically on the door, Herm cried.  
  
In a room just few steps away, Draco sat on his window ledge, looking down upon the land far far underneath. He could see several kids having a picnic and a few swimming in the lake. They looked so peaceful from up here. But really, when you get down there among them, everyone had problems. No one was happy anymore. Draco wondered what it would feel like to soar in the air, feeling the wind blow with him, blow him far away. Getting up from his seat, Draco walked matter-of-factly to a closet, got his broomstick out, and flew out the window. He needed a long refreshing ride.  
  
Hermione was sitting by the door, silently sobbing when the intruder undid the silencing spell. Her voice was back. "HELP!!!" she yelled. The stranger chuckled from behind her. He conjured up five floating candles and placed them high up in the air, forming a star. Hermione turned around slowly as the unexpected light threw daunting shadows about the room. When she faced the man, she gasped in a raspy voice, "It's you!" But before she could say anything else, a jet of orange light shot out from his wand, and Hermione crumbled gradually to the ground, unconscious.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Sorry about the short chapter but I want to save the suspense… hehe~ I got in trouble in orchestra because I was discussing the story plot with my friend ^-^ well, I'll try to write frequently, so come back soon~ 


	9. Realization.. aka What Happened to Me?

It was so dark and empty. Nothing existed except for the darkness. There were no thoughts, no emotions, and no sense of the passing time. She merely knew that she existed and that she was floating through the sea of darkness. Then, slowly the darkness began to grow light. As the black atmosphere began to grow gray, a thin line of blinding yellow light appeared on the horizon of her vision. The thin line started to grow thicker and thicker until she could make out few blurry shapes inside the line. The light was so bright, so intense! But for now, she couldn't stop it; it just grew and grew.  
  
A wave of thoughts hit her and her senses slowly returned. She could feel the existence of her eyes, the busy feeling of existence flashed from her eyes through out her head, traveling down to her arms, body, and legs. The dull drumming pain echoing through her head could be felt. Gaining more control over her body, she quickly shut her eyes to cut away the blinding light. The pain in her head traveled to torture all of her fragile body. Sounds began to filter through to her hazy mind. Random noises: sighing of the wind, fabric quietly shuffling, and low whispers being spoken far away.  
  
Cautiously, she peeked open her eyes again, anticipating the blinding glow. However, the light was now less harsh on her dry eyes. Blinking confusedly a few times, she gingerly stretched her arms and back, like a cat waking from a nap. Tenderly putting her arms under her, she sat up. Leisurely turning her sore neck, she took in the view. She was sitting upon a comfy bed, surrounded by clean, white curtains. Someone was moving around behind the curtains and that someone let out a contented sigh. The breeze was blowing through the window near the head of her bed, and she involuntarily caressed her chilly arms.  
  
Something struck her odd. Her arms had random bumps on it. Gazing frightfully at her arms, she was met with the sight of her white skin covered in scars. They weren't red and tender like newly gotten cuts, but brown and worn, as if she'd had them for a while. Pushing the blanket away, she found out that the scars were all over her body, illustrating a beautiful but haunting scene. Her body was a picture, picture of a giant snake coiled around a scared girl. Across the empty space left over, small snakes, scaly S's, decorated her untainted skin. Her mind froze from this amazing sight. Unable to process any farther thoughts apart form the fact that her body was ravaged, she screamed.  
  
The high-pitched scream sliced through the calm air like a sharp dagger, disturbing the established peace of the white room. From behind the curtain, a middle-aged lady popped out, her face plainly showing her shock. She ran hurriedly next to her and placed a solid hand over her mouth.  
  
"Hermione, calm down!" she whispered urgently to her ear.  
  
She didn't listen. She couldn't think. What had happened to her?? Why was she here? She stopped screaming. Thousands of thoughts flashed through her brain. She searched her memory for any hints at what had happened to her. Last thing she remembered was when she fell asleep on her first day of her 7th year at Hogwarts.  
  
"What happened to me?" she asked, at the person she now recognized as Madam Pomfrey.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Ok~ Another chapter written…. Sorry about it being so short but it contains lots of information… I wanted to leave you to digest all this. This morning, when I was waking up, I was all experimenting with my sight to get the horizon of light and all that~ hehe~ wellz… review and tell me about what you think about the story line… The next chapter will follow soon… Thanks~ 


	10. Discovery

Discovery ? Chapter 10  
  
"Now, now, don't you fret darling, we'll figure it all out soon." Madam Pomfrey   
replied in a cheery tone. Hermione didn't hear those words nor see the dark shadow that   
fell across Madam Pomfrey's face. What kind of sick bastard had such a retarded sense   
of humor? She wanted to scratch those lines off of her body. No matter how hard she   
tried to look away, the serpent always found her eyes, not only roaming around her skin   
but eating her inside as well. She rolled up in a ball, hugging her knees as tight as she   
could and tucking her head in between. At least in the darkness created by her own flesh   
and blood, she couldn't see anything. Or that's what she thought. A pair of red glowing   
eyes glowed from the soft curtain of black, blazing their way into her consciousness.   
Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She ripped off the white hospital blanket and   
sprung off her cushy mattress. The moment her bare feet touched the cold stone floor,   
she lost control. Her feet led themselves, out the door, down the hallways, through   
countless staircases. Once they reached their final destination, they stopped and   
Hermione's fragile body dropped on to a soft bed waiting for her.   
Time seemed to slow down, flowing slowly like melted jello. This feeling   
seemed awfully familiar, like it had happened before. A face ventured into her line of   
sight. Chloe? No, it was Draco. Wait, how could she be so stupid? It was Stephen, her   
one true love. But why did he have a sly smirk on his face, just like Draco? Why   
wasn't he waking her up from her trance-like dream?   
"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Stephen whispered into Hermione's ears.   
Everything returned to normal and most of her panic had diminished. Her eyes panned   
the room, surveying the scene. It was a cozy room, with a fireplace lit with warm   
orange fire, few chairs, sofas, and writing desks. However, something was missing.   
There was a sense of emptiness, sadness among the bare walls. There were no paintings,   
not even a small one, in this room. The bed that she lay on was in the middle of the   
round shaped room. Although there weren't any visible restraints, she couldn't move   
her legs nor arms. The murky shadow that hid from her memory surfaced for one brief   
second. What was it about right now that seems so familiar? And Stephen, where was   
he?  
He came within her view once again. He was wearing the standard Wizard's   
black cloak. But there was an unusual glint in her eyes. Stephen walked slowly, taking   
joy in every step. He sat next to Hermione on the bed and looked straight into her eyes.   
"Bondage break, knowledge flow." He chanted while keeping eye contact. It   
was as if a barrier in her brain had broken. All the memories came flooding back, the   
candles in star formation above her head, Stephen's anger-filled glare as he shot a spell   
at her. With a flick of a finger Stephen sent all of Hermione's clothes flying, smacking   
into the wall across the room. He traced the lovely design with his cold fingertips.   
"I remember how you were kissing him." Stephen began. "The passion in your   
touch, hunger in your eyes. That should've been me touching you." He scratched at the   
serpent's eyeballs. "Since you didn't like who I was, I decided to change for you. I   
accepted the serpent and took upon his needs. The need to feel, have, taste¡¦. And you,   
my proud beauty will be my queen." Those words sent a chilling shiver down   
Hermione's spine. Stephen's gaze was so strong that Hermione couldn't look in his   
direction.   
"This is not real, this is a dream. This is not real, this is a dream." She kept on   
repeating to herself. But no matter how hard she tried, Stephen's maniac droning never   
ceased. There was two sharp points of pain at her abdomen. The eyes of the serpent   
were burning red. And right before her eyes, the loathsome snake leaped out of her skin   
and sunk it's tainted teeth into her neck.  
She screamed and sat up to find herself in the hospital wing.   
"Now, now, don't you fret darling, we'll figure it all out soon." Madam Pomfrey was   
saying. Driving fear and panic settled their cold grip upon her brain. Crying   
hysterically Hermione grabbed hold of Madam Pomfrey's right arm and yelled. "Don't   
let me go! Don't let me go!" Flustered by her charge's insane behavior, she grabbed for   
the emergency syringes she kept handy. Injecting Hermione with a powerful sleep   
potion, she pried herself from Hermione's death grip and ran towards the Headmaster's   
office. Surely he would know what to do. 


End file.
